Maxie
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Maxie |tab1=ORAS |image1=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Maxie.png‎ |tab2=RSE |image2=Ruby Sapphire Maxie.png |size1=115px |size2=180px |caption1=Art from |caption2=Art from |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Magma Leader |game=yes |generation= , |games= |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Magma |teamrank=Boss }} Maxie is the head of Team Magma and the main antagonist in and , and one of the main antagonists in . He is the arch-enemy of Archie, the boss of Team Aqua. In and , Maxie helps the against Team Aqua. He does not have an active role in the storyline and cannot be battled. In and , he first appears in an attempt to steal the from Captain Stern at the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City. Later, Team Magma members steal a from Professor Cozmo in Meteor Falls, and use it in an attempt to erupt Mt. Chimney /to light up the crater within Mt. Chimney /to fashion an artificial Mega Stone for . Then, in and , after Courtney /[[Tabitha]] raids the Weather Institute, Maxie steals the / from Mt. Pyre. Later, he and the Team Magma members turn up in Slateport again as Captain Stern announces a discovery he has made about a seafloor cavern. Team Magma promptly steals the Submarine Explorer 1 that Captain Stern has built and goes for the Seafloor Cavern to awaken Groudon. In Emerald, after failing at the summit of Mt. Chimney, Maxie instead sends Team Magma members to make a secret hideout which has been moved inside the volcano, where he finally awakens Groudon using the Blue Orb stolen at Mt. Pyre. However he loses the control over the Legendary Pokémon. Later Team Magma raids the Mossdeep Space Center, trying to use the rocket fuel to make Mt. Chimney erupt. The protagonist comes just in time to stop him, but as Tabitha is teaming up with Maxie, is forced to team up with the player to stop Team Magma. When defeated a third time, Maxie sees the error of his ways, later disbanding Team Magma and attempting to stop Groudon and Kyogre's fight. In Ruby and Emerald, after Groudon is calmed, he returns the Blue Orb to Mt. Chimney, disbands Team Magma, and is never seen again. In Omega Ruby, the energy amassed in the Cave's jewels emit a green beam skyward after Primal Groudon is defeated, which casts an emerald spectrum of falling lights across the region. Maxie, profoundly affected by the experience, is at first hesitant to accept Archie's offer to start over, believing himself unworthy of redemption. However, Tabitha (in a somewhat brutally blunt moment), while agreeing with Maxie's self-assessment, nonetheless encourages him to at least try, and that atonement is a key part of responsibility, offering his continued loyalty from that point onward. Softly thanking his Admin, Maxie willingly relinquishes the Red Orb to the player, entrusting them with Groudon's Primal power, and departs with Archie to begin their mutual reformation. During the Delta Episode, Maxie is confronted in the Magma Hideout by one of his former grunts, Zinnia, who is thieving Key Stones in order to summon and empower with Mega Evolution. When his Key Stone is stolen, he entrusts the player with his to stop Zinnia's apparent rampage. When the world is spared from the meteor, Maxie summons Courtney to his quarters, where she tearfully apologizes for her recklessness. Shocked by the sight of his normally stoic Admin crying, Maxie agrees to forgive her on one condition…she forgive his actions and conduct, recognizing that coupled with the fallout of their plans for , drove her into despair. He explains his intent to start over the principles of Team Magma, having learned the importance of understanding and working with even those he disagrees with, to which she agrees. He welcomes the player to visit them in their hideout anytime, taking on the role of a friend to them. This friendship even extends to being available to partner with them in the Battle Maison's Multi Battle mode. Maxie, as he appears in Generation III, appears as a member of Team Rainbow Rocket in . Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Criminal masterminds Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Members of Team Magma Category:Trainers with Key Stones